Acceptance
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: She longed to see what was beneath his new exterior. Now that she knows, she's accepted him. A Lauliver one-shot.


_**A/N: So, this is another one shot for Laurel and Oliver. I must admit, I'm becoming addicted by these two, especially with the nice character development we've had on the show the last couple of days.**_

_**I gotta make one confession before this starts, however. This is my first rated-M, or smut, one-shot, so please tell me what you think.**_

_**All characters belong to D.C. Universe and CW and their respective owners. I just borrow them for my "What if?" moments.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

She gasps as his fingers graze over her familiar weak spots. She feels him smile against her flesh and tightens her legs around his waist. "Don't start without me."

She smiles and reigns kisses down his throat and chest. She takes extra time to kiss each scar in her reach and he groans into her neck. He nudges her lips up to his and they start an erotic dance of tongues.

A shiver runs down her spine as he tears her bra off and brings her nipple into his mouth. Her gasp becomes silent as he kisses her again. She feels his ferocious strength and control slowly becoming unleashed. She stops their kiss and lightly trails kisses across his face. "You don't have to be gentle with me, Ollie. I want all of you."

His eyes, flashing jade because of his desire, turn deep wintergreen as his tenderness comes back. He grins and lays her down on the bed. He takes off her shorts and she reaches for his pants. He gives a silent shake of his head and kisses down her stomach. "Don't worry about me just yet."

She moans when his lips stay right near her belly button. He laughs and brings his tongue into her belly button in a rhythm. His hands caress her thighs but go nowhere near the spot she desperately needs him to touch. "Ollie, please."

"Not yet," he says and captures a breast in his mouth. He pinches her other one while he tugs on one and she feels the warmth spread around her whole body. She gutturally groans and wraps her legs around his waist again. He reaches up and eases them back apart. She feels his fingers brush her clit lightly. He grins at her groans and _finally_ answers her silent plea.

She feels his mouth brush over her clit lightly and his fingers insert themselves into her vagina. She relaxes against her pillows and lets Oliver do what he knows. They grew up learning each other's bodies and it's apparent as he twists his fingers inside her in a way he knows she loves.

She climaxes for a second time and finally has enough. She grabs his shoulders and twists her legs around him and flips them. His mouth stays on her and she feels herself building up again. "Ollie, if you don't insert your penis into my vagina now, I will walk out that door."

His teeth bite down on her clit and she grips his hair painfully. She feels him laughing as she once again rides a pleasure wave. She hears his pants being torn off. "Are you still on birth control?"

"Yes," she breathes as he enters her. His hands grip her hips and he gazes up at her. She watches him. "How are we going to do this?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks her once again. She nods and he grins seductively up at her. She feels herself grow warm again as he picks her up. He starts walking around the room and she gasps as her hips go up and down on him. "I always wanted to try this with you."

She gasps as he just stands in the middle of her room, rocking back and forth on his heels. His mouth connects with hers and mimics the rhythm he set with his hips. "God, Ollie."

He drops back onto the bed and she wraps her legs around his waist as they assume a sitting position. He reaches down and brushes her clit with one finger and turns her over on the bed. He pounds into her so hard that they move up the bed and she growls at him. He groans as she climaxes around him again and goes with her.

She watches his eyes glaze over and feels his final shudder run throughout her whole body. He smugly grins and slowly takes his penis out of her. She sighs back into her pillows and brushes her hair back. She watches him crawl up and caresses his back. He glances back at her and she touches his shoulder tattoo.

"I can't tell you everything yet," he admits. His body tenses up and she runs her fingers over the visible scars he has. She wonders how many scars hid beneath the surface of his body. He sighs a long breath and she kisses his back and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be here waiting." That is all she's ever done for him. She watches him lean back and take her into his arms slowly. Their second round, he is tender, almost as if his hands were those of a ghost.

She wakes up to hear him quietly speaking on the phone. She watches him nod and hang up. He comes back to her and kisses her on the forehead for a moment then pulls back. He writes a note and gathers his clothes. She waits until she hears the main door close before rising out of her bed.

She walks over to the light and her hand stills. _Ollie. _"That's what you wanted to tell me."

She shakes her head and quietly climbs back into her bed, but on the side he had. She inhales his familiar scent and dreams of him in a hood.

* * *

_She is studying at her father's place when she hears the word. She drops his favorite coffee cup. Her hands cover her eyes as she drops to the floor and cries. Her first thought is for him and not her own sister._

* * *

_His funeral is a mess. Moira and Thea are crying their eyes out and she can't muster a single drop. Her eyes are red from no sleep and her father squeezes her hand. She smiles tensely at him and he nods. They each give their condolences to the Queens, but Thea latches onto her tightly._

"_I am so sorry," Thea whispers into her ear. Laurel nods back because she is unable to form words. Thea squeezes her again and then lets go. Moira looks lost and Laurel smiles sadly at her. She thanks Laurel for coming, but her eyes are blank._

_Ollie shouldn't have gone, she thinks as she walks out of the church without a big portion of her heart._

* * *

_Tommy starts coming to see her every day after she gets into law school. At first things are fine. They continue to be just friends, but innocent touches start to linger. She notices how his eyes follow her when she walks away. _

_She touches him back and they quickly proceed to his bedroom. It astounds her how mechanical this process is. She tells her mind that she is just nervous and is trying to find a way to become comfortable, but her traitorous heart is steady. She dismisses her mental comparisons between Tommy and Oliver and forces herself to focus on the moment._

_Even when she pretends her first climax, her mind drifts to a dead man._

* * *

_He invades her dreams frequently. She never tells anyone. He is always in a jungle or near a sea, but there is sadness in his eyes. She watches him get hurt sometimes and is powerless to stop it. Those nights are worse than the ones where she gazes at him on the other side of a campfire. She watches him gaze across the fire at her, but she cannot say anything. _

_Her fantasy image of him grows bleaker and bleaker. His gaze grows harder as they years pass and she doesn't know why it saddens her to see that._

* * *

_Her heart slams in her chest as he walks toward her. Her eyes take in the changed stance he has and reads his body language like a second skin. He greets her kindly and she rebuffs him. Her only defense now is her supposed hate toward him. _

_His eyes widen as she dismisses him. Her heart aches as she wills herself not to look back. _

* * *

She sleeps that night but dreams of him getting tortured by someone familiar. She wakes up in a cold sweat at dawn and rushes to his house. His sister answers the door and groggily looks at her. Laurel smiles and rushes up the stairs to his room. She opens the door and finds him lying on his bed. She closes and locks the door.

He groans when he sees her. She gently touches his face and he grimaces. "Who did this?"

"Don't worry about it." His gaze hardens at her and she shrugs the sheet back. Bruises and cuts adorn his body. She fights back tears as she looks up at him. He sighs when he realizes she is persistent. "I got into a street fight."

"Oliver Queen, you have to lie better than that." he chuckles lightly and points to his dresser. She walks over with him and he opens the last drawer. She sees a broken bow. He grimaces and tenses to wait for her outburst. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's okay, Ollie. I figured it out last night when you left my bed." His green eyes glow softly and he sits on the bed. "You really need to learn how to lie better."

"Diggle's going to heckle me out because of this," he states brusquely. She takes a jar off his nightstand and when he gives a nod, starts rubbing the cream into his wounds.

"I know you can't tell me what you need to now, but I will wait. I won't tell anyone about you." his expression turns to one of surprise. She looks down at the floor. "You need to hunt your ghosts. I'll settle for half of you for now."

He nods and his fingers play with her hair. "I used to dream about you on the island. We would be in this room, just staring at each other and never saying a word, but it would give me peace to do what I had to."

"You were sitting across from a fireplace with me, holding a picture sometimes and other times not," she confesses. His hands still and he laughs heartily. She looks up at him questioningly. He shakes his head.

"A friend once told me that no matter what separates you, the person you are destined with dreams about you. I told her I was hallucinating you. She scolded me a lot for not taking the dreams more seriously," he laughs quietly. She keeps rubbing in his cream and they jump at the sound of his phone. He sighs and picks it up. "Hello? No, you come here. I'm tied up at the moment. Fine. I'll be there shortly."

She stands up and he gracefully follows. She looks at him for a moment and he grins. "Are you coming or staying?"

She raises an eyebrow at him and walks toward his door. He grins and dresses quickly. Before they leave the room, he kisses her. She nods in a silent understanding. "I will protect you, Ollie, even if that means protecting you from yourself."

_**A/N: Leave a review and thanks for reading!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DBA.**_


End file.
